Reading History
by Hazelcriss
Summary: What happen When you go into past to your Grandparents house to meet everyone. That's what happened to Sarabella and E.J Black, who suddenly appear in the Cullens' living room with the Twilight Saga. a book about their Grandparents story from their Grandma's POV. This Story is 1 year after Breaking Dawn.
1. 2043

**A/N: I don't own any character except Kaira. Twilight and Character belong to Stephanie Meyer and Sarabella and E.J belongs** **to SaiyukiLover232.**

 **Also I have been gone from this fandom for more than I years but I'm trying to make a comeback. So hopefully you will welcome me with open hands….**

 **{2043. Kaira's House}**

"Do you really want to do his" Kaira asked.

Kaira Collins is a Tall girl of 5'9 height, slim but strong after all she do workout at least 5 days a week. She was of Greek and French heritage. She came to Forks 2 years ago and we became BFF really fast Kaira has a porcelain skin and blond hair. She is also witch.

I looked at my brother and he nodded.

"Yes we do?" I said it with confidence voice.

"Ok then hold each other's hand and close your eyes and concentrate on yourself, your family and their past" Kaira said and started concentrating on a candle placed in front of her and Silently Chanting.

I'm Sarabella Rosalie Cullen and I'm 16 years Old also I'm Daughter of Jacob Ephraim Black and Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Like my Mother my Name is also a combination of my grandma from both side i.e. Sarah Black and Isabella Cullen. I have a Twin brother E.J which is a short name for Edward Jacob Black.

Enough about that the main reason why I'm sitting here holing E.J's hand while Kaira is chanting something. Because on day Kaira found a spell in her witch book about time travel and as a Normal curious person would do, I wanted to try it too.

So I told E.J about it and he also agreed that yes he wants to try it too. When we told Kaira about it she was Doubtful since it is a risky thing but she agreed after lots of convincing from us.

Other thing was the backpack in E.J back which contains books….. Yes books about my grandma Bella's past before she became vampire. These books were given to us by Aunt Alice today. The only thing she told us as to read it when we get there, I think she meant the past but I'm not sure. Now we know this a book about my Grandma's Past because of the Summary on the Back….

Suddenly I felt like I was floating and felt E.J Holding my Hand tightly….. And when I felt ground again and started hearing sound of birds. I opened my eyes and suddenly we are in front of Cullen driveway. I tugged E.J hand and he opened his eyes too.

We stood up and started walking toward Cullen Mansion. When I stopped and looked at Grandma Esme's Garden.

"Seriously you want to stare at Mama Esme's Garden instead of seeing them" E.J asked. But before I could ay anything a voice stopped me.

"Hi who are you?" it was a 12 years old girl. She was fair skinned girl with cute dimples and pink cheeks. She was wearing a Pink top and a Short Skirt and shoes. It took me just a sec to know who was standing in front of ous. I looked at E.J

'Mom' I said to him in head.

'Mom' he replied.

It's great that our mind is link so we don't have to speak loudly to have private conversation which always comes handy. Also is another cool think about being Twins.

"Hi, I'm Sarabella and this is E.J. We are here to see Cullen Family" I said to Mom Err… Renesmee.

"Renesmee Cullen. Hey come with me I'll take you to my house". Mom said. As we turn towards Cullen Mansion we hear someone calling Nessie and as we turn I see Dad walking towards as with a worried face.

"Ness… Who are they and why are you talking to them. You know you Shouldn't Tal to stranger's right?" Dad said to Mom. Then he turned toward us. "Who are you? And what do you want?"

"This is Sarabella and Her Brother E.J. they are here to see Carlisle or Dad." Mom introduced us. I think I should stop calling her mom coz she is so young here. It makes me weird to see a 12yr old girl and think of her as my mother. I'm just going to call think about then by name it will be better.

"Ok then let's go" Jacob said.

And again started moving towards Cullen Mansion.

 **A/N: hope you Like it or not… plz tell me about it in Review's or PM.**

 **Sree**


	2. Cullen's and Preface

**A/N: I don't own any character in this and book belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Hopefully you will like this chapter a lot. But if you have any question feel free to ask me in reviews or PM.**

 **the book text are copied from Pdf files as I can't have my books. I has a really hard twi-hard so my mom hide my book so that I don't read it every other day. So sorry for mistakes.**

 **Also I will keep book text in Bold letters… so Enjoy.**

 **{3** **rd** **Pov}**

 **{Cullen Mansion}**

When they entered in Cullen Mansion they were greeted by a site of Seth and Emmett playing Video Game in game while Jasper was sitting and with them and cheering Seth to Piss of Emmett. Alice was nowhere to be seen so was Rosalie. Esme was making Breakfast for Seth and Carlisle was helping her. Edward was playing Piano for Bella, who had her head on Edwards shoulder.

When Jacob and Nessie entered with Sara and E.J everyone turned to look at two new sets of heartbeat and scents they don't recognize … jasper was a little worried but he has learned a little control after the birth of Nessie. Edward was trying to read their mind but he is not about to read it.

Carlisle stood up and walk towards their new visitor. One was a girl who looked like 16 years old she has brown eyes long black hair, she was tall 5'8 and fit. And other was a Boy with green eyes brown skin and brown hair, he was 6'2 and a little bulky but not like Emmett bulky. What was Carlisle most surprised was how much you looked familiar like they were part of his family…

"Guys, they said they wanted to meet you Guys." Jacob said after entering the house.

"Hi, I'm Carlisle Cullen" Carlisle extended his hand towards the visitor. Sara shook his hand without reacting about his cold hands. Everyone was surprised.

"Hi, I'm Sarabella Black and this is my Twin Edward Black. But call us Sara and E.J" she said.

"Black?" Jacob asked

"Yes. I'm a member of Quileute Tribe" Sara said to Jacob.

"It's im possible there only I Black left and that's Me. I only have twin sister and both are happily Married."

"Oh yes I know Rebecca and Rachel are married by now"

"Ok, I think I should explain it better. What my sister is trying to say is that she is Sarabella black and I'm Edward Black and we are from Future. From Year 2043" E.J said.

Carlisle looked at Edward and Jasper.

"I can't read their mind" Edward said.

"I only feel truthfulness from them" Jasper said.

"You can't read our mind coz of our power" E.J said

"What's your Power?" Carlisle asked but before The twins could answer Jacob interrupted them.

"You believe them" Jacob said.

"I have no reason to not believe them yet. So yes I believe them". Carlisle said.

"We can show that we are speaking the truth" Sara said with extending her hand like Nessie always do to show her thoughts. Jacob looked at Sara's hand before nodding. Sara and E.J moved towards Jacob, who has moved to a corner after entering the house while Nessie was sitting with Bella and Edward was standing in the middle of the living room behind Carlisle. Esme was standing near Bella and Nessie. And Emmett and Jasper were sitting in the couch they were sitting before while Seth was sitting on floor.

Sara and E.J were in front of Jacob. Sara touched Jacob's one cheek while E.J touched Jacob's other cheek. For a minute He was confused as he felt nothing but then he saw a scene, it was him playing with two kids.

 _ **Vision**_

"Sara bear and Eddie is going to ride on horse or a wolf" Jacob asked his two children's

"Wolf" they both said Quickly. Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"Wolf is real but horse is not" E.J explained to Jacob. Hearing that Jacob laughed.

"You both sure are your Mother's children. She liked to ride on wolf to when she was your age. Now let's go" Jacob carried his # years old children in each hand.

 _ **Vision End**_

Sara and E.J removed their hand from Jacob's face and then looked at him but Jacob was looking at Edward. They saw Edward Nod his head.

"Um.. I… I don't know what to say" Jacob said.

"Don't say anything just nod if you believe us now" E.J said. And Jacob just nodded. They sighed with relief they looked around and notice that everyone was looking at them weirdly. It was jasper who asked them next.

"Is your power like Renesmee's? and do you share power coz you both put your hands on Jake's cheek"

"Yes our power is kind of like Renesmee's and yes we kind of share power?" Sara said

"Kind of?" Seth asked.

"Yes. We are twins and because of that we share same mind. We don't need to talk aloud to have conversation like Pack in Wolf Form. Also we are shield, that's why Edward can't read over mind but we can protect others like Bella. These are the only thing we share but we have one individual power that we showed just now. Sara her can show our thought's to others while I Take other's thought like Aro." E.J said.

"So are you a werewolf" Bella asked both them.

"Not yet but feels I'll be soon and about Sara I don't know" E.J said.

"Probably not coz then it will not make any sense" Sara said.

"What will not make sense?" Seth asked.

"um… Nothing" Sara said with a little blush.

Seth thought the girl looked beautiful with the blush then he realize that who he is having these thought about… this is your Best Friends future Daughter… she is off limit. And he saw Edward nodding his head towards him…

"I think you should change cloths thought" Esme said. Twin looked at each other and nodded their head.

"This is Seth's t-shirt and sweatpants for E.J and this is Rosie's T-shirt and short for Sara" Esme Said to The twins.

The twins changed their dress and came to Cullen mansion as they were at Edward's Cottage. And That's when they saw new comer's in the room. Rosalie, Alice and Leah were there with Black Pack, Uley Pack and Their Imprintee's.

They weren't shocked to see us that mean that Cullen's have already explained them about twins. First They were Confused why Cullen Called them Their so Urgently and when they arrived they were told that twins wanted everyone here.

"Hi I'm Edward Jacob Black but call me E.J" Ej said to the new Comer's and then motionened towards his sister "This Is Sarabella Rosalie Black but call her Sara"

Sam stood to shock our hands

"I'm Sam Uley, alpha of Uley Pack" Sam said

"We know" Sara said.

"Why are you here?" Paul asked

"My BFF Kaira is a Witch, she was look in her Attic when she found her family Spell Book in which there was a time travel spell. See want to see past so we decided to use it. When Alice gave us 4 books. She told me have to read it here" Sara said

"Alice sends you here to read to us." Emmett said with a amused voice

"Why would I do that?" Alice asked.

"No, not read to you but read with you" E.J clarified. Sara walks towards the backback they brought from future, her open and take out 4 books and hand E.J the first book. E.J shows the cover of first book.

"Twilight" Quil Reads loudly.

"Why do I want you to read this book with us.?" Alice asked.

"We didn't know coz Future Alice give us this when we were leaving for Kaira's house. But when we reach there looked at these books and read the summary behind book cover of twilight. See realized that the look is about Bella's live after she arrives in Forks" E.J said.

"What" Bella Shouted.

"Ya it reads 'About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him-and I didn't know how potent that part might be-that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.'". E.J said. "Oh… this is going to be awesome" Emmett said. Edward was smirking as now he can finally really hear Bella's thoughts. "Who wants to read it first" E.J asked. "Me…" Alice said. E.J passed the book to Alice.

 **Summary: When seventeen-year-old Bella leaves Phoenix to live with her father in**

 **Forks, Washington, she meets an exquisitely handsome boy at school for whom she feels**

 **an overwhelming attraction and who she comes to realize is not wholly human.**

"PREFACE"

 **I'd never given much thought to how I would die**

"who thinks about dying" Collin asked

 **though I'd had reason enough in the last few months**

"Apparently Bella Does" Emmett said.

 **but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

 **I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter**

"James" Edward Hissed.while every Cullen member except Nessie were silently while others were confused.

"Who is James" Emily Asked

"You will know later, Emily" Bella Said with a smile with looked more like a grim.

 **and he looked pleasantly back at me.**

 **Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something. I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me. "Next Chapter 1. Who is going to read it" Alice asked. "I'll read it" Emily Said. Alice passed the book to Emily.

 **A/N: So this is the end of chapter 2 hopeful I will get your View's on this the first time I have written a long chapter and I'm pround of myself. Also if anyone is interested in beta-ing this stories for me you can PM me…. Thanks for reading. Bye for and hopeful I will come as soon as I can with another chapter.**

 **Sree**


	3. First Sight

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or Midnight Sun both are owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Yay finally next chapter is Here. Sorry for Delay but I was really busy with my College work but Thank you For all The people who has reviewed, DMed, Faved and Followed this story you made my day more bright. Also Sorry for My Mistakes but English is not my First Language as I'm from India. Also if someone is Interested in doing Beta Work for me can DM me. Thank You Guy Enjoy.**

" **FIRST SIGHT"** Emily read

"What a romantic title it makes me feel like I'm going to read a love story about two normal people instead of a Bloodsucker and a human" Jared said.

Everyone ignored him and Emily continues to read.

 **My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt sleeveless, white eyelet lace I was wearing it as a farewell gesture**.

"That's okay" Alice said in deep thought about upcoming shopping trip.

 **My carry-on item was a parka.**

"Eww" Rosalie and Alice said. Sara and Bella rolled their Eyes

"Parka… Really? " Emmett asked Bella.

"it's not that Cold here…" Jacob started

"It is Compared to Phoenix" Bella cuts Jacob.

 **In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America.**

"Well duh" Emmett said.

 **It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old** **.**

"Poor Charlie" Esme said

 **It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead. It was to Forks that I now exiled myself an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks.**

"So why did you come here if you hated Forks" Brady Asked Bella.

"I think we will know the reason soon" She replied.

"Do you still hate it?" Collin asked.

"How Could I?" and she laughed started gesturing towards everyone.

 **I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling**

 **city.**

 **"Bella," my mom said to me — the last of a thousand times — before I got on the plane.**

 **"You don't have to do this."**

 **My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still…**

"Who is the Mom in this Context? You or Her?" Jasper asked.

"She is…. But she is not that good at taking care of herself or anyone. That's why I'm happy she has Phil now." Bella said.

 **"I** _ **want**_ **to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently**

 **lately that it sounded almost convincing now.**

 **"Tell Charlie I said hi."**

 **"I will."**

 **"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want I'll come**

 **right back as soon as you need me."**

"That's so sweet of her, Bella" Esme said.

 **But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.**

 **"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."**

 **She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone. It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.**

"Why would car ride with Charlie bother you?" Jacob asked.

"You'll see" Bella replied.

"Ok why is everyone interruption in every 5 min. This is starting to get irritating" Leah said.

 **Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.**

"He loves you Bella. Also it was so nice of him to help Bella get a Car". Esme said. Rosalie snorted at the word 'car' and Bella glared at her. Emily just continues.

 **But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie.**

"Why…" Seth started to ask Bella but didn't when Leah glared at him.

 **Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision — like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks.**

 **When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen just**

 **unavoidable.**

"That's good Bella. People should always be Practical instead of Superstitious." Carlisle said.

 **I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.**

"I take that back." Carlisle Joked. And all Cullens, wolf and Imprintee's were laughing except Bella who was glaring at Carlisle.

 **Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.**

"Unfortunately it does." Edward said. Emmett, jasper and E.J agrees.

 **Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.**

"Were you a Klutz?" Sara asked Bella.

"Yes I was a klutz. I was so good at falling that I can fall on flat surface too." Bella replied.

 **"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me.**

 **"You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"**

 **"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his**

 **face.**

"And you shouldn't" Esme said to Bella.

"Ya, I know it's just that Mom always calls him Charlie that I was used to referring him as Charlie in my mind."

"Ya, But I don't Think Papa Charlie would have cared about that" Sara said. And E.J agreed.

 **I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington.**

 **My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was**

 **still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.**

Rosalie Alice and Kim were staring at Bella like she was an alien.

"WHAT?" Bella asked.

"You just moved from one place to other for schooling and you have only brought Clothes enough to fit in the trunk. Hell I Pack that much for my vacations" Kim said. It was the first time anyone heard her say something except 'Hello'.

"I absolutely agree with Kim on this" Alice said. Rosalie agreed while Bella just rolled her eyes.

 **"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.**

 **"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car** _ **for you"**_ **as opposed to**

 **just "good car."**

Rosalie and Edward snorted at the mention of Bella's Beloved truck. She glared at them. Edward didn't notice or acted like he didn't see it.

"Perspective as Always" Edward said. Bella smacked him on the head and he added" Hey! I'm just saying".

"Then don't say" Bella replied.

 **"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."**

 **"Where did you find it?"**

 **"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation**

 **on the coast.**

 **"No."**

"What?" Jacob said." How can you not remember my dad." Jacob raised his eyebrows at her.

"Sorry" Bella replied.

"Also for your Kind Information Our Reservation is not small" Quil said.

 **"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.**

 **That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful,**

 **unnecessary things from my memory**.

Everyone laughed except Carlisle and Esme.

"It's true after all it was me and becca used to spend time with Bella during the 'Fishing Trip' and honestly it really was a painful memory. It was boring as hell" Rachel said.

 **"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive**

 **anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."**

 **"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he**

 **was hoping I wouldn't ask.**

 **"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine — it's only a few years old, really."**

Emmett laughed while Rosalie looked Disgusted.

 **I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily. "When did**

 **he buy it?"**

 **"He bought it in 1984, I think."**

 **"Did he buy it new?"**

 **"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties — or late fifties at the earliest," he**

 **admitted sheepishly.**

 **"Ch — Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if**

 **anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…".**

"That's why you have me Bells?" Jacob said.

"Ya I know that's why I used to keep you Around" Bella joked.

"Oh don't lie… You used to keep me around coz you loved me" Jacob joked back but as soon as he realized what he said he looked at Nessie and then at Sara and E.J.

While Nessie did say or reacted in anyway , Sara and E.J did looked at each other.

 _Do they know_ Jake asked Edward. He just nodded.

"Yes I do that's why you are my Best Friend Jake" Bella said to dissolve the tension in the room.

"And Mine too" Nessie said. And that made everyone laugh and Jacob Blushes and give Nessie a smile

"And you are Mine too Nessie" Jake replied and hugged her closer to him.

 **"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."**

 _ **The thing**_ **, I thought to myself… it had possibilities — as a nickname, at the very least.**

"It's a good Nickname for it" Edward said everyone laughed except Bella who was glaring Edward.

 **"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.**

 **"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked**

 **sideways at me with a hopeful expression.**

 **Wow. Free.**

"Someone like Gift a lot if it's from someone who isn't me" Edward murmured but everyone heard it even the human Imprintee's.

"I don't like gifts. And Edward you know it perfectly "Bella reminded Edward.

 **"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."**

Bella looked that Edward and give him a look which said "look I told you"

 **"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he**

 **said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited**

 **that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.**

 **"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being**

 **happy in Forks is an impossibility. He didn't need to suffer along with me.**

Emmett snorted but didn't say anything.

 **And I never looked a free truck in the mouth or engine.**

 **"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks. We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for conversation. We stared out the windows in silence. It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered**

 **with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves. It was too green an alien planet.**

"Why are you so descriptive?" E.J asked.

Bella shrugged " I like noticing everything ". Edward laughed at that.

"She is really good at noticing thing then a normal human should"

"Are you calling me abnormal, dear husband of mine" Bella asked

"No I'm just saying you are not normal".

"Isn't it like the same thing" Seth said to himself.

"No it's not. What he is trying to say that she is not like other human being coz she was not born to be a Normal Human Being" Sara told Seth. "Now let's continue".

 **Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had — the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new — well, new to me — truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense surprise, I loved it.**

Edward and Rosalie shook their head.

 **I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged — the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.**

Emmett Seth and E.J just laughed at it.

 **"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much**

 **less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain**

 **to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser.**

Alice, Rosalie and Sara shuddered at that thought.

"I agree and I'm saying that from experience "Sara Said.

 **"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again. It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window — these were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a secondhand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner. There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact. One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape. I wasn't in the mood to go on a real crying jag. I would save that for bedtime, when I would have to think about the coming morning. Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven now fifty-eight students**

"How many students does Phoenix have?" Kim asked.

"I don't know maybe 700 or 800 per grade" Bella replied.

 **there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home.**

"See" Bella said.

 **All of the kids here had grown up together — their grandparents had been toddlers together. I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak.**

"You are not a Freak Bells" Jacob said.

 **Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage. But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I** _ **should**_ **be tan, sporty, blond — a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps — all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun. Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself — and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close.**

"Now that you are a Bloodsucker, maybe now you can play sports better" Jared said. Causing Kim to glare at him.

 **When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom**

 **necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel.**

 **I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it**

 **was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty — it was**

 **very clear, almost translucent-looking — but it all depended on color. I had no color here.**

"Why are you berating yourself?" Rachel asked.

"That's her favorite hobby" Edward replied.

 **Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. And if I couldn't find a niche in a school with three thousand people, what were my chances here? I didn't relate well to people my age.**

"That's why you ended up marrying a vampire who was more that 100 years old" Seth said. Bella just stuck her tongue at him.

"That's really mature Bells" Jacob said and everyone laughed.

 **Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to people, period. Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet, was never in harmony with me, never on exactly the same page. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain.**

"Yeah that was I thinking too" Edward Said.

"But I Like my 'Glitch' "Bella Replied.

 **But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning. I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying. The constant** _ **whooshing**_ **of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background. I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle. Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage. Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished me good luck at school. I thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid me.**

"Now that's a understatement" Emmett said. Everyone laughed at that.

 **Charlie left first, off to the police station that was his wife and family. After he left, I sat at the old square oak table in one of the three unmatching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark**

 **paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing was changed. My mother had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring some sunshine into the house. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and my mom in Las Vegas, then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures up to last year's. Those were embarrassing to look at — I would have to see what I could do to get Charlie to put them**

 **somewhere else, at least while I was living here.**

"Can I See" Edward and Nessie said at the same time.

"No" Bella replied. Hearing that Nessie pouted.

"Don't worry you will see it in future." Sara assured Nessie and E. J nodded.

 **It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize that Charlie had never gotten over**

 **my mom. It made me uncomfortable.**

"Thankfully now Charlie has Mom" Seth said. Bella smiled at him.

 **I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I donned my jacket — which had the feel of a biohazard suit — and headed out into the rain. It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me through immediately as I reached for the house key that was always hidden under the eaves by the door, and locked up. The sloshing of my new waterproof boots was unnerving. I missed the normal crunch of gravel as I walked. I couldn't pause and admire my truck again as I wanted; I was in a hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled around my head and clung to my hair under my hood. Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up, but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint.**

"Hey, I did that" Jacob said. Bella rolled her eyes.

"You realize that you are talking to a book" she said.

"Whatever…." Jacob replied and rolled his eyes. Sara and Nessie giggled.

 **The engine started quickly, to my relief, but loudly, roaring to life and then idling at top**

 **volume. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw. The antique radio worked, a**

 **plus that I hadn't expected.**

"I won't have expected that" Rosalie remarked. She shrinked her nose in disgusted to which Bella glared at her.

 **Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors? I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would**

 **get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door. Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and**

 **awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed.**

Emmett start laughing." Ah, Mrs. Cope. Remember Her Eddie Boy" He said looking at Edward but answer come from someone else.

"No, I Don't. but then I'm attending School at Rez" E.J said.

"Ed, You Idiot he was not asking you" Sara hissed at E.J.

"Oh, Sorry it's just that people calls me Eddie as Edward is a little old name but mostly calls E.J coz My Grandpa hats that name" E.J said that with a Smirk looking at Edward. Edward just smiled.

"And to answer your Question Emmett is I remember her." Edward said with a look as if you would have been blushing if he was human. Nessie, Sara and E.J looked confused.

 **The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"**

 **"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last. "Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show me.**

"There's No need for maps. It's such a small school anyone can find their classroom without any problem" Sara said.

"How do you know your brother just said he attended school in Rez. So don't you attended there?" Jacob asked.

"I do but my Ex attended Forks High School".

"Your Ex? Huh" Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"Ya, he was my Boyfriend for only 2 months. Coz 3 people hated his guts. Causing him to became just friends. Do you wanna guess? Sara asked Bella.

"Edward, Jacob and E.J".

"2 out of 3 correct. It was Pa, dad but E.J was only with him."

"who was the third person" Nessie asked.

"he is my bestest friend " Sara replied.

"His he here?" Nessie again asked.

"Yes, he is" E.J said with a laugh "I can't still believe Sara hasn't said a word to him except for book related matter."

"Ok" Nessie said.

 **She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as convincingly as I could. When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. At home I'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out.**

"Hey it's Edward's Car. Does that mean us finally entering in the book? "Emmett Asked.

"I don't think so" Bella replied. Emmett pouted.

"I miss my car" Edward said or more likely whinnied.

"What happened to it" Emily asked". To that Jacob and Seth laughed.

"Someone was doing a horizontal tango with his wife on my car's roof" Edward said looking at Emmett who just smirked.

 **Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me. I looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I stuffed everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. I can do this, I lied to myself feebly. No one was going to bite me.**

"I won't be sure" Jasper Smirked. Emmett and Jasper High Five and others laugh with them except Bella.

"I expected a comment like this from Emmett but not from you, Jasper" Bella said.

 **I finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck. I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out, I noticed with relief. Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. I felt my breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as I approached the door. I tried holding my breath as I followed two unisex raincoats through the door. The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. At least my skin wouldn't be a standout here.**

"Thanks to us" Emmett said. Rosalie just glared at him to shut up.

 **I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name not an encouraging response and of course I flushed tomato red.**

"Why do you hate Attention?" Sara asked.

" I Just hate it when people start at me I feel like a freak" Bella replied to which Edward just rolled his eyes.

"I like attention a lot and we do get attention too"

"Really?" Kim asks.

"Ya being good looking as we are also being siblings of Will and children's of Mrs Renesmee Black we are popular".

"Nessie?" Jacob asked.

"Ya. Mom's a teacher at our school and everyone loves her." E.J said.

 **But at least he sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed.**

Embry, Quil and Seth were confused but they just shrugged instead of asking anything.

 **I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner.**

"Of Course you would have read it" Edward said with rolling eyes.

 **I'd already read everything. That was comforting… and boring. I wondered if my mom would send me my folder of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating.**

"I don't think so" Quil said. Embry and Jacob agreed.

 **I went through different arguments with her in my head while the teacher droned on. When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.**

"Let's guess who this is…. Oh isn't it Bella fan No.1" Emmett said with a laugh. Edward growled

"Shut up Emmett" Bella and Rosalie said.

"What tell me Eric Yorkie didn't like you?" Emmett asked. Bella remained silent. "That's what I thought. Edward never liked this guy".

"Ya, but better then Newton" Jasper said. Jacob and Emmett laughed.

 **"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.**

"Was that guy there when you visited La Push?" Quil asked.

"Yes he was" Bella replied.

 **"Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.**

 **"Where's your next class?" he asked.**

 **I had to check in my bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.**

 **"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Definitely over-helpful.**

 **"I'm Eric," he added.**

"Bingo" Emmett said in kiddish Voice. Nessie and Claire laughed at him.

 **I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."**

 **We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.**

 **"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.**

Sara and E.J raised their eyebrows at the textbook.

 **"Very."**

 **"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"**

 **"Three or four times a year."**

 **"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.**

 **"Sunny," I told him.**

 **"You don't look very tan."**

 **"My mother is part albino."**

Some people snorted while other laughed.

 **He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. It looked like clouds and a sense of**

 **humor didn't mix. A few months of this and I'd forget how to use sarcasm.**

"Their don't and thankfully you didn't" Emmett said.

 **We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me**

 **right to the door, though it was clearly marked.**

 **"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes**

 **together." He sounded hopeful. I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.**

"you should stop leading Poor Boys" Quil said.

"Hey was just trying to be nice. I wanted people to like me" Bella replied.

"You were a too nice. And I can be Sure they Liked you a lit bit Much more than appropriate" Embry Laughed. Bella just glared.

 **The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat.**

"OMG, you tripped what a news" Emmett said with a Fake Astonishment.

 **After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot. At least I never needed the map.**

 **One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria**

 **for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her**

 **wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights.**

"Jessica Stanley" Alice Said. Edward and Bella nodded.

 **I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I**

 **didn't try to keep up. We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room. It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.**

"Who wants to guess who is she talking about" Emmett said.

"We all know who is she talking about" E.j said.

"Yay, I can now know what she thought about us." Alice said

""I'll like to know that too" Edward said looking at Bella. While Bella was looking down embarrassed.

 **They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible**

 **in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating,**

 **though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them.**

"Wow you noticed? Again we are talking about Bella of course she noticed it." Jasper said with shaking his head.

"Just Our luck that Bella was some freaking observation skill" Emmett continues after Jasper. Everyone agreed.

"You know some time I Think her power is not Shield. Because there are times when she reads our mind and Emotion Perfectly and that needs Talent Because of our twin Shield even Grandpa and jasper can't read us" E.J said. Bella just smiled at him.

 **They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that**

 **caught, and held, my attention. They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair.**

"Eeeep, that Me" Emmett said.

 **Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond.**

"Jasper" Emmett Continued.

 **The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair.**

"And Edward" Emmett just grinned more when Lead and Rosalie glared at him.

 **He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.**

"A Boy?" Edward asks Bella.

"Ya "she replied.

"Hey I have an idea" Emmett said. But Edward and Alice said No before he could say it out loud.

"What Idea" Emily asked.

"He wants to become teacher" Edward replied.

"That's a really bad idea the only outcome I see is every students having Nightmares about it" Alice continued Edward. Everyone Laughs expect Emmett, who pouts.

 **The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the** _ **Sports Illustrated**_ **swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back.**

"Thank you and Sorry for whatever I said to you before knowing you" Rosalie said.

"It's true you are the definition of perfection" Bella said.

"Hey, Bella stop hitting on my wife" Emmett said.

"Rose loves me" Bella said with a Flying Kiss which Rosalie returned to which Emmett pouted. Taking pity on him Rosalie kiss his lips and he grinned.

 **The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.**

"I like My Description too" Alice said.

 **And yet, they were all exactly alike.**

"Very Observant" Carlisle said shakes his head.

 **Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes purplish, bruise like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.**

"Wow, No Wonder you were able to find out our secret" Esme said.

"I had some help" Bella said glancing at Jacob. Who was looking down.

 **But all this is not why I couldn't look away. I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful — maybe the perfect blond girl,**

"Edward, keep your wife away from mine" Emmett said. Edward just rolled his eyes. While Rosalie looked Smug for being called Beautiful. But it was short lived.

 **or the bronze haired boy.**

"Of course, Edward is the most beautiful Boy" Jasper said in Human Bella's Voice which was a little creepy while all Girls except Leah cooed at Edward and Bella and Emmett , Seth, Embry, Quil and Jacob were laughing at Edward.

Edward was looking like if he was human he would have blushed at being called Beautiful. But then he smiled at Bella who peck a kiss on Edwards's lips.

 **They were all looking away — away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray — unopened soda, unbitten apple — and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging.**

"Alice you shouldn't be doing that" Esme said.

"Sorry, Esme" Alice said.

 **"Who are** _ **they**_ **?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten. As she looked up to see who I meant though already knowing, probably, from my tone suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps.**

"Jessica said my Name in Her Mind" Edward explained.

 **He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine.**

"Finally getting to see the face of person about whom every single person was thinking about." Edward said. Old Bella would have been blushing now.

 **He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer. My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did. "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her**

 **breath. I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel**

 **to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them.**

Edward shakes his head.

 **Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had.**

"Duh" Emmett said Rosalie smacks his head.

 **But maybe that was in vogue here small town names? I finally remembered that my neighbor was called Jessica, a perfectly common name. There were two girls named Jessica in my History class back home.**

 **"They are… very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.**

"Just….. Nice Looking?" Emmett said pouting.

Bella rolled her eyes.

 **"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all** _ **together**_ **though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they** _ **live**_ **together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.**

"Yep, it definitely would" Bella said.

 **"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related…"**

 **"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales** _ **are**_ **brother and sister, twins the blondes and they're foster children."**

 **"They look a little old for foster children."**

 **"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."**

 **"That's really kind of nice for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're**

 **so young and everything."**

"Thank you Bella" Esme said with a smile. Leah felt little guilty how she treated Esme during Bella's Pregnancy.

 **"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.**

"You are Great Esme." Emmett said. While Esme looked sad she still gave smile to Emmett.

 **Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.**

 **"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. Surely I would have noticed them on one of my summers here.**

 **"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me.**

 **"They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."**

 **I felt a surge of pity, and relief. Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here, and certainly not the most interesting by any standard. As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this**

 **time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.**

"I was trying to read your mind after I told them that Jessica was telling about us" Edward said.

"I asked him what you were thinking "Emmett said.

"But I was not about to" Edward looked at Bella.

 **"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today he had a slightly frustrated expression. I looked down again.**

"Of course I was frustrated coz for that first time since I have become vampire I was not able to read someone's mind "Edward said.

 **"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes.**

"Someone's jealous" Sara said with a smirk. Sara was shorting same look that Edward has when he smirk. She looked like a female version of him.

 **I wondered when he'd turned her down. I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too.**

"I was" Edward said with Laugh.

 **After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful even the big, brawny one. It was unsettling to watch. The one named Edward didn't look at me again. I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if I'd been sitting alone. I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day. One of my new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that her name was Angela, had Biology II with me the next hour. We walked to class together in silence. She was shy, too.**

"I like her" Emmett said.

"Ya, me too" Edward agreed. "She was the only one who was not thinking about Bella instead she was mostly thinking about studies and her mom"

 **When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled**

 **but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat.**

Edward becomes still and Cullens Except for Nessie looked worried.

 **As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face it was hostile, furious. I looked away quickly, shocked, going red again. I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table. The girl sitting there giggled.**

"Trippy Bella makes an appearance" Emmett smiled.

 **I'd noticed that his eyes were black coal black. Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to then one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by** _ **him**_ **, bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd given me.**

All the Shape Shifter and Vampire became stiff.

"I'm Sorry Bella, I was trying to Not Kill You" Edward Said. Bella smiled at him and pecked his lip.

"Why would you kill mom" Nessie Asked.

"You will know sweetheart"

 **I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favorite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odor. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us, and tried to pay attention to the teacher.**

"That is a huge mistake" Carlisle Noted.

"I know that now" Bella said.

 **Unfortunately the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I took notes carefully anyway, always looking down. I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the strange boy next to me. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg**

 **was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed. He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother.**

"Of Course He is not as bulky as me" Emmett Said.

 **The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for his tight fist to loosen? It never did he continued to sit so still it looked like he wasn't breathing.**

"I was not" Edward said.

 **What was wrong with him? Was this his normal behavior? I questioned my judgment on Jessica's bitterness at lunch today. Maybe she was not as resentful as I'd thought. It couldn't have anything to do with me. He didn't know me from Eve. I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase** _ **if looks could kill**_ **suddenly ran through my mind.**

"I admire you resist Edward." Emmett said soberly as she still feel guilty about the girl who he killed because of the loose of control.

Cullen sympathizes with Emmett as they know it was just an accident while shape shifters were feeling uneasy with the situation. Mean while Sara and E.J were having their Own Conversation and then she asked Edward.

"So how to you manage being with her all the time when she was human?" Sara Asked.

"Love? " Edward said.

"What?"

"it was hard but without being with her was harder so I had made my peace with temptation and was able to be with her without harming her. You will only know when you have to live without the person you love for even a short time. I hope you never have to"

"I will die if something Happen to …." Sara was cut my E.J when he touched her hand and squished it to stop her.

Bella who asked Sara the question going to everyone's mind.

"Is there someone Important?"

"Oh, Yes after all I'm My Mom's Daughter" Sara said with smile.

Jacob looked at Edward.

"So you are imprinted? At birth?" Edward Asked

'Yes and again yes but mine was literally …"

"What?" Jacob Said

"I'll tell You Later?"

"Ok, so who is you Imprinter? Is he here?"

"Later and yes he is here" Sara said with a smirk at Jacob.

The only Shape Shifter's without a imprintee where Embry, Seth, Collin and Brandy. They all looked at each other.

"Emily I think you should continue" E.J said. Sara looked at E.J they both Nodded at each other.

 **At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose he was much taller than I'd thought his back to me, and he was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat. I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. He was so mean. It wasn't fair. I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the anger that filled me, for fear my eyes**

 **would tear up. For some reason, my temper was hardwired to my tear ducts. I usually cried when I was angry, a humiliating tendency.**

 **"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked. I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way. He obviously didn't think I smelled bad.**

"Admirer No 2" Emmett Said. Edward just growled.

 **"Bella," I corrected him, with a smile.**

 **"I'm Mike."**

 **"Hi, Mike."**

 **"Do you need any help finding your next class?"**

 **"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."**

 **"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small. We walked to class together he was a chatterer he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. He'd lived in California till he was ten, so he knew how I felt about the sun. It turned out he was in my English class also. He was the nicest person I'd met today.**

Edward glared at the book.

"It was your own fault " Leah said. Everyone was shocked coz from the time they started reading Leah Haven't said a word except to shut up Seth. "What you Think starting is considered as being nice. And I don't know the Newton guy be at least be is behaving normal".

Jacob snorted at the thought." He is creepy Dude".

 **But as we were entering the gym, he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that." I cringed. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed. And, apparently, that** _ **wasn't**_ **Edward Cullen's usual behavior. I decided to play dumb.**

 **"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.**

 **"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."**

 **"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him."**

 **"He's a weird guy." Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."**

"Oh we have no doubt about it" Jasper said it. All the boys laugh except Edward who was growling. Bella Patted his Shoulder to assure him that she was his only.

 **I smiled at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was friendly and clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease my irritation. The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's class. At home, only two years of P.E. were required. Here, P.E. was mandatory all four years. Forks was literally my personal hell on Earth.**

 **I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how many injuries I had sustained and inflicted playing volleyball, I felt faintly nauseated.**

All Laughed at that except Bella.

 **The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. I wrapped my arms around myself. When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back out. Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. I recognized again that tousled bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance. I stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free. He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time any other time.**

 **I just couldn't believe that this was about me. It had to be something else, something that happened before I entered the Biology room. The look on his face must have been about another aggravation entirely. It was impossible that this stranger could take such a sudden, intense dislike to me. The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face.**

All the Cullen Winced as they realized how Edward would have felt at that movement.

 **The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at me his face was absurdly handsome with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms. The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind. He turned back to the receptionist.**

 **"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at me, and disappeared out the door.**

 **I went meekly to the desk, my face white for once instead of red, and handed her the signed slip.**

 **"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.**

 **"Fine," I lied, my voice weak. She didn't look convinced.**

 **When I got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed like a haven, already the closest thing to home I had in this damp green hole. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. But soon I was cold enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I headed back to Charlie's house, fighting tears the whole way there.**

"I'm So So So Sorry, Bella because of me you Cried" Edward said.

"It's okay all is forgiven and Forgotten" Bella said.

"So this was the end of next chapter. Who wants to read next?" Emily asked.

"I'll read" Alice said. She takes book from Emily and was going to read it when Sara stop.

"Can we read it tomorrow coz I want to enjoy this moment and just reading is going to be boring."

"So what are you suggesting?" Jacob asks.

"What she is saying is that the book is going to remain here till be leave for future all me don't have deadline since future is stopped as she came to past. So why read it fast. We want to know you guys. We want to see La Push Beach want to visit Grandpa Billy's House etc etc" E.J said.

They looked at everyone and everyone nodded.

"Ok then I'll read it tomorrow" Alice said.

 **A/N: Hope you like this chapter….. Leave some lovely review or DM. also can someone Guess how is Sara's Imprinter from the 4 boys (Embry, Seth, Collin, Brady). Also do you like the extra things I'm adding except just reading book like most Reading the Book fic do? Also if you have suggestion you can tell me.**


	4. AN

A/N:- this is a temporary note to tell you that i have not abandoned my Story... my life have been a little crazy for last few months... and i'm trying to come back in track so it will take a little more time to update next chapter... also thanks for the reviews guys... your reviews makes my day

Love You,

Sree


End file.
